


Stroke of Luck

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanaba's sister, Historia, barges into Ymir's flat by accident. Ymir responds by immediately flirting. I mean, who wouldn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Heaven, even though I was supposed to finish this, like, years ago, lol. I don't expect anything in return. Just glad to finally have this done and posted! Hope everyone enjoys

Smith Park was a decent living area, often dubbed Smarty Town for its dotting of small flats, some connected and some not. In between the single flats were buildings with three floors. In one such building Ymir resided, and she was currently making her trek up the stairs to the second floor. As she reached it and stopped in front of her door, she paused upon noticing her neighbour.

Blonde, muscled and gorgeous, Nanaba bent down to fetch the mail lying on her ‘welcome’ mat. She hadn’t noticed Ymir yet, not until Ymir collapsed against her door and sighed longingly. Nanaba straightened quickly, hyperaware of her lack of dress—blue boy shorts and a tank top with no bra to speak of.

"Good morning,” Nanaba greeted, smile awkward.

Ymir grinned naughtily. “You look hot today, as usual.”

Nanaba relaxed and sighed, rolling her eyes. “And you look as brown as ever.”

“Had a long night? Saw someone sneak out your house this morning.”

Nanaba turned her attention to her mail and began sorting it by name and relevance. “That was my girlfriend, Ymir. Remember her? The cute girl with darkish blonde hair?”

Ymir shrugged. “Don’t have a clue.”

“Sure.”

“So are you free later?”

Nanaba leaned inside of her flat to dump the collection of envelopes on the table close to the door. Ymir blatantly ogled the strip of bare skin that peeked at her when Nanaba’s shirt lifted with her movement. The muscles were as defined as Ymir remembered, and she groaned loudly at how fucking hot her neighbour was. “I am not going out with you,” Nanaba told her.

Ymir had only moved in a month prior, but from day one she had taken to constantly flirting and making crude jokes. It was to the point that Nanaba expected them and knew with just the flick of Ymir’s eyes that a joke or tease was coming.

“Oh, come on. I don’t want to marry you, just fuck you for one night.”

Nanaba leaned against her doorframe and grinned, blonde brow rising. “Just fuck me and that’s it?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m in a relationship, so no.”

“You know you want to.” Ymir wiggled her brows, not expecting it to change Nanaba’s mind. Truthfully, while she still lusted after Nanaba’s firm ass, she understood that she simply did not want to sleep with her. It was still fun to tease the moment she could, so Ymir did.

“Be that as it may,” Nanaba responded with a grin. “I am still taken and loyal.”

“You won’t be single anytime soon?”

“Doubt it.”

Ymir sighed dramatically, and then she crooked her finger in a come-hither motion and Nanaba reluctantly obeyed. When the blonde stopped in front of her, Ymir naughtily shoved a newspaper into her shirt right between her breasts.

“Well at least you didn’t grope me this time,” Nanaba supposed, already pulling the thing out of her shirt. “Did they just leave it in the parking lot again?”

“Yup. Fuckers are too lazy to climb the stairs to drop these by our doors. I took the nicest ones. I think a dog pissed on most of them.”

Nanaba sighed. “Thank you, Ymir.”

“Anything for that fine ass.”

“ _Ymir._ ”

Ymir laughed outright and shrugged. She shoved her key into her door, but paused as Nanaba turned and walked back to her flat. Ymir’s eyes immediately travelled low and she admired Nanaba’s toned backside until she turned to wave, noticed and then disappeared quickly to hide her blush. Ymir knew that Nanaba was totally into her too, but she meant it when she said that she was taken, and even her girlfriend was aware of their constant flirtatious bantering—she didn’t seem to mind. She had even encouraged Nanaba at one point to pursue it if she really wanted to. Nanaba didn’t. Ymir was left aching and alone, but a simple shrug got her over it.

Once she was inside she threw all of her own mail on the dining room table, along with her bottle and small towel, and then headed into her bathroom for a much needed shower. It sucked to stand there alone, and Ymir momentarily wondered if any of her old flings would stop by for a quick fuck. Since moving in Ymir hadn’t brought women over as consistently as she used to. In fact, she didn’t do it at all anymore. Her interest in Nanaba had partially ruined her interest in other women, though she still enjoyed watching them. Getting into the mood was another matter.

The shower was quick and to the point. Ymir dressed in her favourite grey shorts and a normal shirt, and grabbed leftover Chinese take-out from her kitchen before she settled down on her couch to watch some TV. There wasn’t much on so early in the morning that she was interested in, but she eventually decided on a new movie about World War II, and settled in as war raged on the screen. It got old very quickly. Ymir finished eating, sighed, and then headed over to her gym equipment in the living room. What else was there to do?

She started with a light workout and eventually evolved into doing pull-ups with her pull-up bar right in the hallway. She grunted at the exertion, but it was well worth it to feel the pleasant burn in her muscles. Plus, it maintained her figure. Ymir was a slut for muscles and abs, and so were the girls she pursued. Ymir almost finished with her set of pull-ups when her front door suddenly flew open, and she paused at an ascent.

“Listen, I’m going to so kick your ass if—” the intruder paused, blue eyes going incredibly wide at the sight of Ymir mid-air.

Ymir lifted a brow and lowered herself slowly. “Hi,” she started carefully. “Are you lost?” She pulled herself up, going purposefully and slowly. Those blue eyes followed her glistening body as it moved.

“Um… shit… I think… what number is this?”

“Fifteen.”

“Yup. I’m so sorry, I meant to barge into the flat next door.”

Ymir lowered herself one last time, and then she dropped to the floor and wiped her sweaty fringe out of her eyes. “Nanaba’s?”

“Yes.”

Ymir grinned and held her hand out. Hesitantly the intruder took it. “I’m Ymir,” she said.

“O-oh, um, Historia.”

Ymir’s smirk widened. “Well, Historia, how do you know Nanaba?”

Historia pushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face and behind an ear. “She’s my sister,” she explained. “And again, I’m so sorry for just walking in.” Her eyes flashed over Ymir’s slicked form, telling Ymir that no, she was everything _but_ sorry.

Ymir’s stomach fluttered as she watched Historia’s face deepen with a blush. She was still standing in the hallway, shifting from foot to foot, staring at Ymir’s abs, and then the floor, and then back to her abs.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Ymir found herself asking.

Historia visibly swallowed. “What? Um, no.”

“Good.” She grabbed a nearby towel and dabbed at her neck and shoulders. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Historia’s eyes flew open in surprise. “Wh-what?”

“Historia?” Nanaba appeared at the doorway, eyeing Ymir with suspicion before turning to her sister. “Why are you in Ymir’s hallway? And Ymir, why do you look so indecent?”

Ymir’s eyes never left Historia’s pretty face. “I was just asking Historia out to dinner.”

“What?” Nanaba exclaimed, brows furrowed.

“So?” Ymir urged. “What do you say?”

Historia looked between them, sheepish. “So this is Ymir, huh?” she asked Nanaba. When Nanaba coloured slightly, Ymir lifted a brow and Historia chuckled. “I really don’t understand why you haven’t tapped that yet.” Grinning wider, she turned back to Ymir. “Yes, Ymir. I’d love to have dinner with you.”

Ymir blinked. _Holy shit, I could fall hard for her._ “I’ll text Nanaba with the date and time.”

“Great then.”

Historia grabbed hold of Nanaba’s wrist, and then they left, the door falling shut behind them. Ymir stood for a moment with her hand on her hip, and then she nodded her head. “Huh. That was interesting.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: Guys I am not done writing YumiKuri just because I reached my goal. There are still lots of YumiKuri stories I have left to tell. Relax. Take a breath. And if you want, drop a request or two on my tumblr. I need them.


End file.
